User blog:Manafai/Beatrix - The Coordinator
This is still under construction. Abilities= . |description4 =' Drone '- Beatrix's next basic attack against an enemy unit within 10 seconds will stun them for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. Cannot be applied to the same enemy again for the next 5 seconds. No more than 3 cores can be loaded. |description5 =' Carlotta '- Heal Beatrix by and nearest ally champion by 30% that much. |targeting = Scrap drop amount and maximum capacity increase at levels 7 and 13. Scrap and cores are picked up by standing within melee range of them (150 units). }} } |description = Summon '''Jorgen the Coldhearted' to defend an ally champion by absorbing a portion of their incoming premitigation damage. Jorgen cannot attack but can be directly damaged by attacks and skills like normal units. Enemies that basic attack Jorgen or his bonded ally will have their attack speed reduced by 15% for 1 second. If Jorgen and Beatrix are more than 1500 units away for 3 seconds, Jorgen deactivates (no longer absorbs damage). After 1 minute in this state Jorgen will self destruct. Any form of hard crowd control affecting Jorgen will deactivate him for 2.5 seconds. This effect does not stack and does not happen again for another 4 seconds after Jorgen reactivates. While Jorgen is active, this skill becomes Command: Jorgen. }} |description = Passive - As long as Beatrix has more than 20% maximum Scrap, she will consume 10% of her current Scrap every 5 seconds seconds to add a stack of Drone Ready, up to 3 max. Active - Beatrix calls one of the Drone Brothers, Axel, Butch or Crash, to follow behind an ally for 20 seconds. The drones deal magic damage to the closest enemy champion. Beatrix can only place one drone on a single ally and only 3 can be active at all times. Drones cannot be targeted by skills but can be destroyed after 2 basic attacks. If their ally is rooted or stunned, they cease firing until the effect is over. If two or more drones are within firing range of each other, their attacks become an electric shock that slows their target by 30% for 1 second. A second shock will slow enemies by 60% for an additional 1 second and a third shock will stun them for 0.75 seconds. Enemies cannot be stunned or slowed by this again for the next 6 seconds. }} |description = Beatrix calls down Carlotta the Nurse to a target location for 8 seconds to constantly heal Beatrix and nearby ally champions in a short range every second, increasing by 1% per 1% their missing health. Carlotta has 3 HP and can only be targeted by basic attacks. }} |description = Passive - Gather Scrap passively at a rate of 1% max Scrap per second. Active - Consume all of your current scrap and boost one of your basic abilities. If no ability is boosted within 5 seconds of activation, no Scrap is consumed and this ability goes on a 3 second static cooldown. ' ''Overdrive: Jorgen ' - Summon Jorgen for 6 seconds with double max health and bonus armor and magic resist equal to 50% of the Scrap consumed. While in this state, Jorgen will absorb double the amount of damage for his ally, Beatrix is prevented from casting Command: Jorgen and his bonded ally is slowed by 5%. If Jorgen is already active at the time Junkyard Overdrive is invoked, you may cast this ability on Jorgen or an ally. This will grant Jorgen the same stat boosts and also heal him for (% of max Scrap used)% of his max health after it is boosted. When the effect is over, Jorgen will be destroyed. ' Overdrive: Drone Brothers ' - Break the drone placement limit, placing a drone on yourself and all nearby allies for a short period of time. These drones are boosted and deal (% of max Scrap spent x 1.5)% increased damage to nearby enemy champions. While active, Beatrix is unable to cast ''Call: Drone Brother. When the effect is over, all the drones will be destroyed. If more than 3 drones are summoned, only the three closest to Beatrix will drop a core. |leveling4 = Overdrive: Carlotta - Summoning Carlotta grants a shield to all allied champions within her range for 4 seconds. If Carlotta is already active, this skill will reposition her before granting the shield. After this ability is used Carlotta's healing is calculated with 0 Scrap and her active duration is increased by 4 seconds. }} |-|Lore= =The Girl In The Junkyard= Zaun and Piltover, cities that experiment and study to no end. How many experiments occur in the span of a single day? a week? a month? What do they do with all the failures, broken parts and accidents? Of course, they toss it all away, only to end up in the junkyard, home and birthplace of Beatrix. Her mother was a teacher from Zaun. She was not afflicted with the madness of discovery at all costs but could not say the same for her students. Her father was a fairly successful mechanic in one of the districts of Piltover and was assigned to test a multi-tool wrench invented by the renowned Jayce, which he has kept to this day. Both had their place in their respective cities and yet they decided to leave that place, wanting a life different, but not far away. That is when they decided to claim ownership of the junkyard, located slightly outside of the cities' borders and build their lives there. Just barely one year later, the couple had their first child. From the first moments of her life, Beatrix took a deep interest in her fathers garage. As a former mechanic, the man knew his way around machines and built all sorts of interesting gadgets to keep his daughter entertained. She absorbed more and more knowledge by watching him work until one day she astounded her parents by reanimating a decommissioned robot at the age of 10. Her mother decided to take it upon herself to nurture Beatrix' curious nature and home school her while her father decided to pass on his accumulated experience. The childs curiosity was apparently boundless and with each passing day, through trial & error in her fathers garage and the home schooling provided by her mother, Beatrix became more adept in the field of mechanics and robotics. The Undercity When Beatrix had reached adulthood, she felt as though she had learned all she could from her parents and the junk around her. Despite her mother's warnings, in her naivete Beatrix decided to try and enroll to an academy in Zaun, hoping to reach new heights in the field of automation in machines. Her interviewers, impressed with her mechanical prowess despite a lack of formal education, accepted Beatrix as one of their students. Despite the city's poor condition, having grown up with nothing but junk around her made it easy to adapt and at first, she enjoyed learning and tinkering with brand new equipment that was never accessible in her father's garage. It wasn't long, though, before the true nature of Zaun's scientists dawned upon her. She was exposed to the horrible sights of human augmentation, weaponizations and illegal experiments that were rampant throughout the city and yet her fellow classmates acted as if this were the norm. Now uderstanding why her mother left, she could not bare to stay any longer and set her sights up high, to the city of Piltover. New Heights The difference was apparent the moment Beatrix stepped outside the elevator. An illustrious city, machines in every nook and cranny running it as perfect as clockwork. Everywhere was brimming with light, merchants were in abundance, and yet something felt off in her heart. Apparently, her countryside demeanor was very much out of place. Despite feeling the stares of the surrounding Piltovans, Beatrix was determined to apply for a college nonetheless. With the knowledge she gained in Zaun and her accumulated experience since childhood, Beatrix was just barely accepted. At first, being able to study with a guilt free conscience greatly motivated Beatrix, but the longer she stayed the more she stuck out like a sort thumb among her fellow students, not to mentioned without proper formal education she simply could not keep up with her studies. This situation lasted for nearly 8 months before there was no other choice but to expel Beatrix due to a mixture of prejudice and poor performance. The Bastion Is Born Now, just like the junk, scrap and her parents, Beatrix headed the junkyard, rejected by both Zaun and Piltover. Though she felt this failure weighing heavily on her heart, the moment she stepped back into the junkyard, it was no longer the place she knew as a little girl. The piles of metal and wires didn't seem like worthless trash anymore, instead brimming with potential she never saw before and a sudden surge of emotions and thoughts flooded her mind like never before. Barely greeting her parents with her return, Beatrix immediately took to work. Taking her fathers trusted multi-tool wrench with her, she locked herself in the garage for nearly 4 days straight, only coming out when more pieces needed to be gathered. On the fourth day, her parents stood outside and called their daughter to come back out. As they did, the door slowly raised, revealing inside not just their daughter, but an additional 5 robots alongside her. Beatrix wore a smile so victorious on her face it it was like her spirit recovered and then grew tenfold. Now accompanied by nothing short of a small army of her owned creation, made of junk no less, Beatrix set out to show the world that it doesn't take reckless morals or fancy education to become a scientist, just a spark of passion and the willpower to follow it. |-|Strategy= How Is Beatrix Unique? Beatrix is my own take of a utility tank. One of the biggest problems with supports today is that they're outright boring. Even as initiators, you just do the same repetitive and predictable combo. In order to solve this problem I decided to make Beatrix a very flexible and active support, giving you an assortment of playmaking options without giving you that "well, time to wait for this ability to cooldown" too much. I'll explain how this is implemented shortly. What Is Scrap? Beatrix utilizes a unique resource. Instead of mana, she collects Scrap from any dead minion or enemy champion she helped killing. Scrap plays a huge part in Beatrix's kit because it is both a source of scaling as well as an expendable resource for certain skills. A defensive Beatrix can stay back and collected Scrap only from her own minions, keeping her relatively safe, but a Beatrix that dares to also collect Scrap dropped between enemy minions waves will be rewarded by having higher scaling on her abilities due to the extra Scrap. Staying Active Now that I've covered her most basic mechanic, I want to address how I implemented an anti-boredom "wait for cooldown" play style. One of the first robots I designed was Jorgen, who's purpose is to defend a single ally by absorbing some of their incoming damage. As a mechanic, Beatrix can expend a certain amount of Scrap and repair Jorgen, restoring his health. Another form of expenditure is maintaining Scrap at 20% or higher in order to passively spend some of it to gain a drone stack. By constantly having to play between gathering and expending Scrap, there's almost never a dull moment for you, especially in the early game. Working Together The other problem I addressed earlier, boring skill combinations, is addressed via the workings of her active and innate abilities. All of Beatrix's active abilities give initiation power to her ally more than herself. By placing Jorgen to absorb damage and a drone to dish out damage on a single ally, as well as a drone on yourself, your ally is likely the one to confidently charge in head-first into combat instead of you, with good reason. However, that is not to say Beatrix doesn't have any engaging potential herself. When one of her robots is destroyed, she can pick up the core left behind the same way she gathers fallen Scrap. These cores grant Beatrix a shield, a heal or a stun to her next basic attack, depending on the core she picked up. The One Fatal Decision Upon reaching level 6, your true potential shines. Your ultimate means you are no longer limited to the Scrap dropped by others and gain 1% max Scrap per second. This is to counter the inherent problem of Scrap being reliant on dead things to gather, which won't happen as often during the mid game where the focus is objective control. Additionally this skill can be as powerful as you decide. It costs 50% max Scrap to use, but keep in mind Scrap is not just a resource, it is also a source of power for your skills, meaning the more patiently you wait and gather Scrap, the more powerful your next boosted ability will become. |-|Quotes = On Champion Select Y'all ready? Dun fall apart on me now! On Champion Ban Heh, ya dun know what yer missin' out on. On First Movement They dun' call me 'Queen Bea' for nutin Giddy up, now! Let's show 'em what we got! On Movement You see junk, 'ah see potential Wonder what doohickey imma get mah hands on today. Any chance ya got a vector rectifier? I aint much for places without metal an' grease, when do I go home? On Attack Gunna pound 'em good! Time to wrangle them in! This here wrench would probably hurt 'em. Joke Ah bet ya'll don't even know what a tridiminio...tri, tryndame... dangit what's it called again? Taunt Me and what army? Yer about ta find out, darlin'. The cold, metal, hard way. It aint about power or skill. I just want to beat you more than you do me. That's all I need. Summoning Jorgen Rise an' shine big boy! Hope yer awake, it's time for war! Keep 'em safe for me, won't ya? Summoning Drone Mornin' Axel! Hey Butch! C'mere Crash! Soooooeeeeyyy!!! (on consecutive summonings) Summoning Carlotta Golly am 'ah glad to see you! Ah promise it won't take long this time! Yer a sight for sore eyes and other body parts! On Casting Overdrive: Jorgen Keep it steady big boy! Don't you die on me now! On Casting Overdrive: Drone Brothers Oh look, the whole family's here! It's already time for the reunion? Time for a good 'ol fashion hoedown! On Casting Overdrive: Carlotta Aw comeon, I know you like it! CARLOTTAAAA oh, there ya are. On Jorgen Removed You've earned yer rest. Take five big boy. That'll do. On Drone Removed Say hi to yer brothers for me! Don't be a stranger, now! On Carlotta Removed Thank ya, hun. You da best, sugarcube. Toodles.... ugh, never saying that again. |-|Update Log= Dec 12th, 2016 * About Damn Time!: Added base stats, ratios and cooldowns to all skills. * Oooh Shiny: Added new skill Command: Jorgen. * A Weight Off: Drones per ally reduced to 1 from 2. * Fast Delivery: Drone Ready stack recharge time reduce to 5 seconds from 20. * Rusting Away: Drone duration reduced to 20 from 30. * Magnetic Personality: Carlotta can now pull in Scrap near her. * Learned Some New Tricks: Added new skill Reconfigure: Carlotta. * Does It Really Matter?: Changed ultimate name to Junkyard Overdrive from Junkyard Mastermind. Dec 21st, 2016 * Tell Me A Story Grandpa: Added lore! * Know Who You're Dealing With: Added Jorgen Base Stats. * Can't Take The Heat: Changed Overdrive: Drone Brothers. All active drones will be destroyed when the effect ends. * Where Did She Even Keep Them All?: Reduced the amount Drone Ready stacks from 3 at all levels to 1/1/2/2/3. * Basic Stuff: Added Drones attack speed stat. * Newer Is Better: Due to new Scrap interactions, slightly changed the tooltip description of One Man's Junk. Dec 22nd, 2016 * Repairs Are Expensive: Reduced healing of Command: Jorgen from 6% his max health to 5%. * PewPewPew: Changed damage scaling of Call: Drone Brother from 3% your max health to 2% your bonus health plus 15% current Scrap. * Might Need Glasses: Set drone range to 200 units. * Not All At Once:Drones now have a cooldown of 1.5 seconds between casts. * She Gets Bored Easily: Call: Carlotta is no longer a permanent summon and lasts 8 seconds. * How Does Metal Heal You?!: Changed the healing scaling of Call: Carlotta from 2% your bonus health to 15% your current scrap. * Aint Yo' Momma: Carlotta will not gather Scrap for Beatrix anymore. * One Track Mind: Removed Reconfigure: Carlotta. * Nothing Is Free In Life: Using Junkyard Overdrive new requires at least 50% Scrap to use. * Stay Out Of The Kitchen: Using Overdrive: Jorgen now destroys him when the effect is over. * Repairs Are REALLY Expensive: Using Overdrive: Jorgen now prevents the use of Command: Jorgen * She's A Fragile Maiden: Using Overdrive: Carlotta now destroys her when the effect is over. * A Shield For Your Shields Shield...Shield: Reduced max health scaling of Overdrive: Carlotta from 10% your max health to 5%. Dec 23rd, 2016 * Core Mechanic:Added new game mechanic to One Man's Junk. * They're Not Licensed For This: Healing Jorgen using Command: Jorgen is now done by clicking on Jorgen instead of his bonded ally. * More Efficiently Redesigned: Reduced Scrap used for Command: Jorgen from 20/17.5/15/12.5/10 to 14/13/12/11/10. * Take It Easy:Reduced attack speed of drones from 0.67 to 0.5. * The One,Two Punch:Drones now have a three hit passive that activates when two or more drones are close to each other. * Now With Glasses!:Increased attack range to 300. Dec 26th, 2016 * Extra Life:Since Carlotta is no longer a permanent summon, using Overdrive: Carlotta no longer destroys her when the effect is over. Dec 27th, 2016 * She's Her Own Woman:Added Beatrix's base stats. * High Mentenance:Reduced the cooldown of Command: Jorgen to 3 seconds from 8. * Had A Rough Start:Increased Jorgens starting health, from 100/150/200/250/300 to 200/250/300/350/400. * Summer Is Coming:Reduced the attack speed reduction debuff of Jorgen from 25% to 15%. * Fair Trade:Carlotta's healing will be calculated with 0 Scrap after using Overdrive: Carlotta. * That Thing Was Heavy:Reduced the Scrap scaling of Overdrive: Carlotta from 100/125/150% to 100/110/120%. Dec 29th, 2016 * Speak Up, Sonny!:Retooled several skill descriptions for clarification. * Not So Minor Details:Added cast and effective range to all skills. * Partnership:Increased Jorgens bonus health scaling to 50% of Beatrix's max health from 25%. * Attachment:Jorgen now deactivates if too far away from Beatrix and self destructs if this lasts for more than 1 minute. * For Better Or Worse:Jorgen now has crowd control interactions. * Walk It Off:Reduced the duration of Jorgens attack speed debuff to 1 second from 2. * High Stakes:Casting Command: Jorgen on Jorgen now costs 10% of your current Scrap. * Rest Between Rounds:increased the cooldown of Command: Jorgen to 7 seconds from 3. * Certified Mechanic:Casting Command: Jorgen on Jorgen now heals him for 15% his max health. * Hidden Compartment:Increased the amount of Drone Ready stacks Beatrix can have to 3 from 1/1/2/2/3. * Can't Make Something From Nothing:Beatrix now readies a drone by keep her Scrap bar over 20% full. * Get Well Not So Soon:Reduced the increased healing effect of Carlotta to 0.5% per 1% missing health from 1% per 1% missing health. * Can't Move With All This Protection:Reduced the bonus armor and magic resist of Overdrive: Jorgen to 50% of the Scrap used on cast from 100%. * Tight Controls:Casting Overdrive: Carlotta while Carlotta is active will reposition her before activating the shield effect. Dec 30th, 2016 * Still No Plot Twists, Though:Slightly reworked the lore. * UPGRADE!!!:Drones' attack speed now scales with ability level. Jan 5th, 2017 * Needs To Start Dieting:Using Overdrive: Jorgen now slows the selected ally by 5%. * Know I Now My ABC's:fixed errors and slightly polished the lore. * Give: Call: Carlotta now has an additional health scaling. * Take:Reduced the Scrap scaling of Call: Carlotta from 15% your current Scrap to 10%. * Put That Thing Back Where You Found It:Increased the bonus healing of Call: Carlotta from 0.5% per 1% missing health to 1% per 1% missing health. Jan 12th, 2017 * A Slight Miscalculation:The Scrap drop rate and maximum capacity of One Man's Junk now increase at levels 7 and 13 instead of 6 and 11. Jan 13th, 2017 * Dear Lore'd:More lore updates. * Better Public Speaker:Revamped Beatrix's verbal breakdown. * Her 10 Seconds of Glory:Using Overdrive: Carlotta extends Carlotta's active duration by 4 seconds. Category:Blog posts